Otouto
by devster77
Summary: What if in another alternate universe, Nagisa had a year younger brother to help her out. What changes will Nagato make to the Clannad story we all know and love? Why am i asking you all these questions? an OC story with a twist (At least in Clannad standards.) Sticking close to cannon for now, will go off cannon a little after the Fuko arc and for Nagato's own arc. OCx?


"Why did you stop?" the boy said to the girl. The two standing at the bottom of the hill are both part of Hikarizaka high school. The boy was a tall average built boy with short red hair and golden brown eyes. The girl had a shorter build with mid length brownish red hair with the same eyes as the boy.

"I have to do this." The boy looked at her confused.

"Do what Onee-Chan?"

"I need to do this… go up the hill, alone." The boy frowned.

"Are you sure you don't need my help Nagisa?" Nagisa looked down at the ground and then back at her brother.

"Nagato I will be fine." She smiled a genuine smile.

'Same old Nagisa.' Nagato thought as he turned away from his older sister.

"Well if you need me after class I will be in the dorm, I will also be home for dinner at the old man's request." Nagato then walked away from Nagisa to have a blue haired boy come up behind her.

"Do you like this school?" Nagato turned around to see Tomoya Okazaki next to his sister. He smiled and then continued on walking.

* * *

Tomoya was the later sitting In his classroom thinking to himself. "Who was that girl? What was she doing at the bottom of that hill?" But then his thoughts were interrupted by a red haired boy running his way.

"Hey Okazaki!" Nagato called out. Tomoya just looked up from his seat and said

"What do you want Furukawa?" Nagato smiled and said.

"I saw you with my sister this morning."

"Sister?" an image of Nagisa flashed in Tomoya's mind then he looked at Nagato. "Are you two twins or something?" Nagato raised an eyebrow.

"No? We aren't twins? What made you think that?" Tomoya raised a finger.

"Well for one you two are in the same grade, and another thing why was your sister down at the bottom of the hill in the first place, shouldn't you have been there to support her?" Nagato raised a finger mocking Tomoya and said.

"Well maybe you would want to stick by her and find out the answers yourself. Trust me you need someone like her in your life." Nagato grabbed his things off his desk and walked to the doorway. "Are you going to the dorm? We can both see how Sunohara is making out." Tomoya just shrugged and walked out with him.

The walk through the halls was filled whispers about Tomoya and Nagato.

"Hey is that Tomoya Okazaki with Nagato Furukawa?"

"Two delinquents in the same place, how great."

"Is that the Red Mist?" Tomoya looked confused at that comment.

"Red Mist?" Nagato rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh yeah… Being captain of the baseball team… and being a "delinquent" has its advantages and disadvantages I assume." Tomoya sweat dropped.

"I see…"

Before the two knew it they were walking into the sports dorm, only to see Sunohara getting abused by rugby team.

"Ahh!" Sunohara screamed as he was lifted off the ground by the rugby team leader. "Hey guys what did i do wrong?"

"You keep on blasting that damn casette player!" The leader yelled throwing Sunohara around like a ragdoll. This is where Nagato stepped in.

"Hey you guys wanna fight with someone, fight with me." The rugby team flinched

"Shit, its Red Mist."

"Hey will you guys knock it off!" A blue haired women yelled as she ran down the hall with her mop stick at hand. The rugby team ran out of the dorm at the sight of her comming. "Man those kids could be such a pain." The blue haired women turned around to the group and said.

"This will teach you a lesson now won't it?"

"But Misae you should have come to save me sooner." Sunohara then turned around to see Nagato and Tomoya standing there. "Oh hey there Okazaki, Red Mist." Nagato face palmed.

"I told you not to call me that."

"You two know each other?" Tomoya asked pointing to the pair. Nagato replied saying.

"Yeah, we have met and talked a few times before, now I'm just looking out for him when he gets into trouble, and besides we are in the same class how can't we know each other."

The three then walked into Sunohara's dorm room and talked about little things, and some about Nagisa, Little did they know this was only the begining.

* * *

"You know this is an awesome cat." Nagato said playing with the cat. A few hours have passed before there was a knock at the door.

"Umm, excuse me is Nagato in there?" the voice asked. Nagato then got up and opened the door to see Nagisa on the other side.

"Hey Onee-Chan whats up?"

"Onee-Chan!" Sunohara screamed pointing at the two siblings. "You didn't mention she was your older sister!" Nagisa blushed from embarrassment from that comment, Nagato decided to get back to the task at hand.

"So i guess its time to go to the old man's then?"

"Yeah it is... sorry to be interupting..." Tomoya then spoke up.

"No, its no problem at all."

"Oh Okazaki, I didn't see you there."

"Well we better be going right sis?" Nagisa then snapped out of her little daze.

"Oh right, goodbye Okazaki and..." she stopped not knowing Sunohara's name.

"It's Yohei, Yohei Sunohara." He said with a flirtatious grin, which was not unnoticed by Nagato who then put Sunohara in a headlock.

"What makes you can flirt with my sister huh? huh?!"

"Eeeek!" Sunohara screamed. Nagisa giggled to herself while Tomoya just sighed quietly.

The two Furukawa siblings left shortly after that.

"So Sunohara, he isn't called the Red Mist for nothing huh?"

"Please Okazaki... lets not talk about it anymore ok?"


End file.
